For Those Who Walk Another Path
by Ryn Turner
Summary: This is a story about Obi and how his life turned out after he was kicked out of the Order at fourteen. Him and his daughter live together, when something changes. ********ANNOUNCEMENT FEB. 25, 2003******* PLEASE READ *******
1. 2 Introduction Dreams

*Hey everyone, I've written another story. This time, it's a MAJOR AU, where Obi was kicked out of the order because of the Melida-Daan thing (Jedi Apprentice series)This is his life after that point, and how he eventually meets up with his old master again...* 

Prologue: 

The dream was always the same. He was standing in an unfamilar place, somewhere he had never been before. It seemed to be a power generator of some sort, but he wasn't certain what kind. He would always be standing near the long shaft that descended down into the planet's core. Then, a man with red and black tatoos would emerge from nowhere fighting another man. Obi could never see who the other man was, his face was obscoured from Obi's sight. The man was obviously a Jedi, and the creature a Sith. The two would battle together, the Jedi's single green blade clashing against the double red blade of the Sith. Then came the part Obi hated the most. He had seen death before, but not like this. The Sith drove his blade through the Jedi's body, causing Obi to involuntarily scream. The Sith then turned as if he could see Obi, and grinned evily at him. That was when the dream ended.

Obi awoke suddenly, gasping for breath. "Daddy?" a little voice asked, "Are you okay?" Obi opened his eyes just to look into his three year old daughter's. They were a grey-blue, just like Obi's. "I'm fine, Naya. I'm okay." He bent over to pick her up from the side of the bed, lifting her up and placing her beside him. "I heard you scream Daddy, and I was scared." said Naya. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy just had a bad dream, that's all." replied Obi, comforting his daughter. Naya yawned, then placed her head on his chest. "Can I sleep in here now, Daddy?" she asked sleepily. "Ok sweetie, but Daddy has to get ready for work soon. Today's the early shift in the mines." he responded softly. He looked down to see that she was already asleep. He gently moved her head to the other pillow, then he laid back down. He needed some sleep, sleep that wasn't interrupted by strange dreams of far away places.

*Well, that's it for now, and that's only the default chapter. I will explain more soon, but could you please do me a favor? Click on the review button and tell me what you think! Thx!*


	2. 3 The Mines

*Hey, I'm back with another chapter. I know that I didn't explain much before, but I will. ~Obi's 23 in this story, and when Padmé comes in, she's going to be 17. I know that it's different then TPM, but it's my fanfic and I decided to change it!~* 

__

On Coruscant 

Qui-Gon looked out on his balcony. It was very early morning, but he couldn't sleep. He could never sleep. Not since Obi-Wan left. Qui-Gon could still see the boy's trusting face whenever he closed his eyes. Every time, some part of him told him that it was his fault. Obi had trusted his master, but he had let him down. Qui-Gon had sent him away, a young boy knowing nothing of the outside world, only fourteen. Qui-Gon felt guilt every time he slept, thinking that maybe Obi was cold and dying on another planet, hating his former master for what he had done to him. Qui-Gon's appearance and health had faltered over the years. His hair has still long, but it was tangled and oily. His tall frame was worn out, his bones were visible under his skin. The Council had ordered him to the Healers, and they had begun to help him. The Council told him to move on, it had been nine years, but Qui-Gon wouldn't, couldn't, move on. Today he would be leaving. He had missions to attend to, places to go, negotiations to oversee. But he would never be free of his former Padawan. Never. 

On Gamereo IV 

"Come on Naya. Dad's got to go to work." Obi gently awoke his daughter. "Come on sweetie." 

Naya moaned softly, grabbing onto her doll. " I wanna sleep Daddy."

Obi smiled. His daughter could be stubourn sometimes, just like he used to be. 

"Naya, sweetie, I have to go to work. Get up please." 

Naya sighed, something very rare for a three year old, then got up. She rubbed at her eyes, then went to hug her dad. 

"Your clothes are on the bed Naya, i'll help you put them on, okay?" Obi said. 

"No!" replied Naya adamently, "Naya want to put on her clothes by herself!" 

It was Obi's turn to sigh. "Not today Naya. Daddy's going to be late." 

He moved over to the bed, and called Naya over. Once they had put her clothes on, Obi took her hand and left their apartement. They lived in the mine quaters, not far from the main mines. Naya skipped alongside her dad, humming softly to herself. Once they reached the mines, Obi and Naya headed over to the nursery. 

"Look Dad!" said Naya excitedly. 

She let go of her father's hand and ran eagerly to the rail that separated the walkway from the pits. 

"Naya..." said Obi warningly. He was about to continue when three men walked up. //Oh no.// thought Obi. These men were especially unind to Obi, since Obi was one of the younger workers. 

"Well well, will you look at what we have here. Little Boy and a girl. Is this your daughter, Little Boy?" said one of the men, addressing Obi with one of their favorite taunts. 

"Yes. Leave her alone." said Obi angrily. 

"Not so fast, Little Boy!" said another man, "Let's have some fun here, whatta say boys?" 

The other two men grunted their approval. The second man moved towards Naya who had stopped looking into the pits and was now worriedly looking back and forth between her father and the men. The second man picked her up roughly and smiled at Obi. 

"Put.Her.Down.Now." said Obi, struggling to keep his anger in check. 

The man holding Naya smirked. "Oh, so Little Boy does care about something. Now what would happen if I were to drop her into..." 

The man never finished his sentence. Obi had struck him down in a millisecond grabbing Naya from him and shoving the other two men. 

"Stay the hell away from me and my daughter!" With that, Obi turned and ran with Naya, running as fast as he could towards the apartment. 

*Well, what do you think? Please R&R!*


	3. 4 Old Friends

Old Friends

"Where are we going Daddy?" asked Naya as they ran through the streets. 

"Shhh." replied Obi, "We're going to another planet. 'Member when you said you wanted to go somewhere else?" 

Naya's face lit up with joy. She didn't understand the situation, all she knew was that they were going somewhere far from here. Obi and Naya reached the apartement and went inside. Obi quickly packed up everything of value to him and Naya, which wasn't alot. Obi really didn't have anything of importance except for Naya and the picture of his wife. Tasha died in childbrith; Obi hadn't been the same since. The only thing that kept him alive was his daughter. She looked exactly like Tasha, except for the eyes. Obi grabbed Naya's hand and got in their beat up old speeder. He put on Naya's seat belt, then set a course for the spaceport. 

"What planet are we going to Dad?" asked Naya. 

"Naboo, sweetie." responded Obi as he navigated through the streets of Halikon, the capital city of Gamereo IV.

"Oh." said Naya, not really understanding. "Is it pretty there?" 

Obi smiled at her. "Very." he said. 

Naya seemed to be satisfied with that answer as she quietly sat in the speeder. They soon pulled up to the spaceport. Obi slung one bag over his shoulder, put the other one in his hand, and held Naya's hand in his free one. They walked through the quiet spaceport; there wasn't much buisness in flying on Gamereo IV. Obi walked around for a bit, inquiring for a pilot to take them to Naboo. After a few tries, he found one.

"Hello." said Obi, "My name is Ben. I'm seeking passage for myself and my daughter to Naboo."

The pilot looked up. He was human, had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a goatee. 

"Garen. My name is Garen." 

Obi looked at the pilot quizcally for a moment, then excalimed, "Garen?! It's me, Obi-Wan!" 

The pilot looked taken aback for a moment. "Obi? Obi!" Garen moved moved and enveloped Obi in a hug. "It's so good to see you my friend!" siad Garen. "Is this your daughter?" 

Obi smiled down at Naya, who replied for herself. 

"Hello Mr.Garen. I'm Naya Michelle Kenobi" 

Garen smiled at her. "Hello there, Ms. Kenobi." Garen turned back to Obi. "So you need transport to Naboo?" 

"Yes." replied Obi, "Are you heading in that direction?" 

Garen grinned. "For an old friend, sure." 

*~* 

Once they were in hyperspace and Naya was fast asleep in the back compartment, Obi went to the cockpit to talk to Garen. 

"So that's your daughter?" asked Garen. 

"Yeah." replied Obi. "She doesn't really look like you, except for the eyes. Where's her mother?" 

"She died right after Naya was born." replied Obi sorrowfully. 

"I'm sorry." said Garen. 

"It's alright." responded Obi. 

"Why aren't you at the Temple?" inquired Obi. 

"I decided it wasn't for me. I wanted to be pilot with all my heart, so I left the Temple." said Garen. "

I wish I had had that choice." said Obi. 

"Do you really?" asked Garen, looking at Obi. 

Obi was thoughtful for a moment, then replied. "No, I suppose not, if I hadn't been kicked out, I would have never met Tasha, and Naya wouldn't have been born. But there are some incidents I would like to forget." 

Garen laughed at the last statement, as did Obi. 

"So how old is Naya?" asked Garen. 

"Almost four." replied Obi. "She gets bigger all the time." he said with a laugh. "How about you Garen, anyone special in your life?" 

Garen laughed. "Nope. I'm a free man." 

Obi was about to add to the conversation but he was interupted by Garen. 

"We're approaching Naboo." said Garen. 

"I'l go get Naya." responded Obi. 

*Well, that's it for now, more soon!*


	4. 5 Naboo

****

* I have once again changed the age of Amidala, I'll correct that in the first chapter, she's now 14(TPM age), Obi's still 23, Naya's almost four. P/S: This story takes place two years before TPM. I will eventually get to TPM, but this is just stuff i need to get through before. Sorry, Obi and Qui wont meet for a couple more chapters, but don't worry, they will meet!* 

"Wake up Naya." Obi said to his daughter. "We're almost there." 

Naya was curled up on a sleep couch in the back compartment, a blanket over her, her hands clutching her doll to her chest. Obi gently touched her to wake her up. 

"Get up sweetie." 

Naya moaned, then rubbed at her eyes. 

"Are we there?" she asked sleepily. 

"Almost." Obi said. "You better get up quick, or maybe we'll have to go back to Gamoreo IV!" 

Naya practically leaped up of bed, then followed her dad up to the cockpit. 

"Can you carry me Dad, I'm tired." she asked. 

"Alright." answered Obi, picking her up and balancing her on his hip. 

They watched as Garen carefully and slowly brought the ship down onto Naboo. 

Naya gasped. "It's so pretty Daddy!" 

"This is where we're gonna live now, is that ok?" Obi asked. 

Naya looked at her father as if her were crazy. "Of course it is Daddy!" 

Garen smiled as he listened to the two talk together. The ship slowly descended down to Thedes,(A/N, I can't remember if that's how you spell it) towards the space port. Obi put Naya down, and told her to go get her stuff. 

Once they had landed, Garen turned to Obi. "This is it, I guess. It was nice seeing you again Obi." 

"Yes, it was. Oh, how much do I owe you?" asked Obi, looking around in his pockets for some money. 

Garen smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself, and Naya, ok?" 

Obi smiled back. "Thanks Garen. I won't forget this." 

"You better go now. Have a good life, Obi." 

"You too Garen, you too." 

Obi left the cockpit, grabbing his bag on the way. 

"Ready?" he asked Naya. 

"Yep!" she responded enthusiastically. 

Obi took her hand and they walked out into Thedes. 

*~* 

One week later 

Obi had found them a nice apartment near the palace. It was ground level, with a little garden in front. Naya had been so happy when she had seen the garden; she really wanted to grow some flowers. 

"Dad needs to find a job today, Naya." Obi said one morning. 

"Can I come with you?" Naya asked. 

"Yes, but you need to promise me that you'll behave, ok? Daddy's going to the palace today, to see if they need any security personnel." 

Naya's eyes lit up at the mention of the palace. "The palace?" she asked excitedly. 

"Yes, the palace." 

"Yay!" Naya exclaimed. 

Obi smiled at his daughter, then spoke. "Get your shoes on, we'll go now." 

Naya hurried over to her room, grabbing her shoes and running back to the front door. She grabbed her father's hand, and together they started to walk towards the palace. Naya pointed out various things on the way, like that trees and the pretty flowers. She started to quiet down though, when they came near to the palace. 

"It's so big Daddy!" Naya said in awe. 

"Yes it is. Do you know who lives in there?" Obi asked his daughter. 

"The queen!" Naya said, happy that she knew. 

"Yes. I might see her today, so you need to be on your best behaviour, ok?" 

"Ok Dad." Naya answered. 

The two of them walked up the path that led to the massive palace. It looked like a fairy tale castle, where there might be dragons lurking behind it .Naya's head moved in all directions, looking at everything around her, and instantly recalling everything. Naya had been tested for midi-chlorians when she was born, and she had scored slightly higher then her father. Obi himself had one of the highest midi-chlorian counts, behind only Master Yoda. (A/N, and Anakin, but he hasn't been found yet.) Obi had wanted to send her to Coruscant to be trained, to have a better life then the one she was born into, but he had no means of getting her there. So Naya had stayed with him, possibly missing out on her destiny. 

They soon reached the gates before the palace, and asked permission to come inside. They were allowed in, and Obi walked towards the throne room. 

"When the Queen lets me in, you have to be quiet, ok? This is very important to Daddy, and if you're good, we can go get some ice cream after." said Obi. 

"Yay! I love ice cream!" exclaimed Naya. 

"Yes, but you have to be quiet, alright?" 

"Alright Daddy." 

They kept talking for a few minutes, Obi playing 'I, Spy' with Naya, when a guard came up to Obi. 

"The Queen will see you now." 

*Well, that's all for now, I might have time to write another chapter before I go camping. If I don't, the next chapter won't be for a while, because I don't know if my cousin had internet. Bye, and don't forget to R&R!*


	5. 6 Trust

Obi entered the room with Naya, heading over to the throne. He told Naya to stay by the door, then he approached the Queen. 

"Your Majesty." Obi said, kneeling. 

"Rise, Sir...? answered the Queen. 

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, your Majesty." Obi replied 

"What is your buisness here, good sir?" inquired the Queen. 

"I wish to work as security here in the palace, my lady." 

"I see. Have you any qualifications, Sir Kenobi?" asked Amidala. 

"I have worked in the mines on Gamoreo IV, your Majesty, and..." Obi faltered, not wanting to finish his sentance. 

"And what, good sir?" said the Queen. 

Obi had no choice but to respond. "I was once a Jedi Padawan, my lady." 

Amidala looked taken aback, but only for a moment. She had not been expecting an answer like that. 

"You were once, Sir Kenobi? Why are you not now?" asked the Queen. 

"I was removed from the Order." Obi responded, knowing where this converstaion would 

end up. 

"You were removed from the Order? Then why would I hire you if the Order did not want you?" said Amidala. 

"It was not my fault, my lady. I joined a cause that the Council did not want me to join, so they removed me." replied Obi, knowing full well that he would not get this job. 

"I see." said the Queen. She paused, as if in thought, then asked Obi another question. 

"Is this your daughter?" she asked, pointing over to Naya. 

"Yes. Her name is Naya." answered Obi, surprised. He had not been expecting that. 

"Naya." said Amidala, addressing the little girl, beckoning her foward. 

Naya looked confused, then looked at her father for direction. He nodded in the direction of the queen, telling her to answer. 

"Yes?" replied the little girl, still confused as why the Queen would address her. 

"Is your father to be trusted?" inquired Amidala. 

"Yes Ma'm." said Naya, proud that she could answer that question thruthfully. 

"Well, your daughter seems to trust you, good sir, as will I. My handmaiden, Sabé, will take you to get your uniform." said Amidala. 

Obi was at a loss for words. He had been certain that he would have been rejected. 

"Th..Thank you, mmmy Lady." stuttered Obi. 

Amidala smiled. "You are welcome, good sir. 

*That's it for now, I know it's short, but I'll write more later. Tata for now!*


	6. 7 Meetings

__

Two years have passed since Obi came to Naboo. Obi is now a bodyguard to the handmaidens and the queen. He has become good friends with Sabé, one of the handmaidens. They play pranks on the other handmaidens, go out for lunch together, train together. Sabé even takes care of Naya occasionally. Meanwhile, the growing unrest with the Trade Federation has reached it's climax. They have commenced a blockade of Naboo, effectively blocking off the Nubians from outside contact. The only hope they have is a Jedi sent to try and keep the peace. 

The throne room... 

"Obi?" 

"Yes Padmé?" he answered. 

"I need you to prepare security for the Jedi. They will be arriving here shortly." said Padmé. 

"Of course." replied Obi. 

He hurried off, mentaly listing everything he needed. He didn't even notice until it was too late that he crashed into someone. Obi tumbled backwards as the other fell fowards. 

"I'm so sorry!" said Obi. 

"It's alright" replied the other, with a hint of laughter in the female voice. 

"Sabé?! You fiend!" exclaimed Obi. 

Sabé laughed. "You look so cute when you're concentrating, though you seem to have a problem walking!" 

Obi laughed as well. "Do you want to help me? I'm organizing security mesures for the Jedi. That is, if you're not busy." 

Sabé smiled. "I'd be happy to help you." 

Elsewhere in the palace... 

Naya was humming to herself as she played by the fountain. She was practicing some balancing techniques her father had shown her. She was doing quite well when she heard someone approach. 

"You do that quite well." said the masculine voice. 

Naya turned around to see a tall man, with a long beard and long grey hair. He was wearing brown robes, Jedi robes if she remembered what her father had told her correctly. 

"My father taught me." she said, with a hint of pride in her voice. 

"Your father taught you well." said the man 

"Are you a Jedi?" asked Naya. 

"Yes, I am." said the man with a smile. "How did you know that?" 

"Well, you have Jedi robes on, you also have a lightsaber and my dad told me that a Jedi was coming to the palace today." answered Naya. 

The man smiled, wondering who her father was. "Who is your father, little one." 

Naya was angry for a moment, in the usual childlike manner. "I'm not little! I'm six!" she said proudly. 

The man's smile grew. "I'm sorry, my lady. What is your name then?" 

"My name is Naya, and my father is the Queen's bodyguard." Naya replied. 

The man was about to speak when Obi's voice could be heard. 

"Naya? Naya? Where are you?" 

"I'm by the fountain Dad!" 

Obi and Sabé walked in, but Obi stopped abruptly. 

"Dad? Are you okay?" asked Naya. 

The Jedi that she had been talking to had turned white. He spoke at the same time as her father. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

"Qui-Gon?" 

*Well, I'm going to leave you all at a cliffhanger. Until next tine...*


	7. 8 Truths

You're not real." muttered Obi to himself. "You're not real." Obi turned and ran into the next room, Sabé watching him nervously. "Stay here." commanded Sabé to Naya, "I'll be right back." Sabé ran to find Obi, while Qui numbly sat down on the edge of the fountain. Truths  
  
"I don't believe it..." said Qui softly.  
  
Naya looked at him, visibly confused at the previous events.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Qui looked up at her face, looking right into the eyes of his former Padawan. It really was Obi's daughter.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Qui responded after a long period of silence.  
  
"You know my father?" asked Naya curiously, sitting down next to Qui.  
  
"Yes, I do, well, I did. He once was my Padawan. Do you know what a Padawan is?"  
  
Naya nodded the affirmative.  
  
"When your father was thirteen, I took him as my Padawan learner. But on one mission, a year later, your father got in some trouble and he was removed from the Order." Qui looked at the little girl to see if she was listening, then continued. "I never saw him again. But here he is now! I want to know about you, Naya." said Qui.  
  
Naya was silent for a moment, then answered. "Well, I was born on Gamereo IV six years ago. I lived my my dad in an apartment near the mines."  
  
"What about your mother?" asked Qui softly.  
  
"She...she died when I was born." replied Naya, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Qui sat quietly for a moment. What a life his former apprentice had had. Work as a miner, a single father, death of the child's mother. But the worst part of it was was that Qui suspected if only he had taken Obi as his Padawan, this would have never happened. *~* Elsewhere in the palace...  
  
Obi sat quietly on the bench, Sabé by his side. Her arm was around his shoulders, offering some small comfort.  
  
"I thought he was dead." said Obi, speaking for the first time. "Sometimes, I had wished he was dead. Then he could feel what I had felt."  
  
"Oh Obi." Sabé sighed.  
  
Obi gave her a small, sad smile. "Don't worry, I don't feel that way anymore. I wouldn't wish death upon anyone, not anymore."  
  
"I'm glad about that. Otherwise, I'd be worried about me!" said Sabé, trying to make Obi smile.  
  
It worked. Obi smiled softly, but it was a geunine smile.  
  
"Besides," added Sabé, "If you hadn't left the Temple, you wouldn't have met Tasha, Naya would have never been born, and you would have never met me!" (A/N: Yeah, right Sabé!)  
  
"You do have a point."said Obi. "No matter how much pain I've gone through, I don't think I would trade all the happy times I've had with Tasha, with Naya, with you,(A/N: Obi emphaises the 'you', as in Sabé) for any amout of credits."  
  
There was a silence for a moment, the passion building in the air when...  
  
"Panaka to Kenobi. Are you there Kenobi?"  
  
The sound coming from Obi's communicator made them both jump. It took Obi a moment to realize that Panaka was calling for him.  
  
"I'm here." replied Obi, talking into his communicator.  
  
"Good. I need you, the Jedi, Sabé and your daughter to come to the throne room ASAP. It's an emergency."  
  
Obi and Sabé looked at each other quickly, then rushed off to find Qui-Gon and Naya.   
  
*Sorry for the long wait!!!! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! they're the high point of my day, so write more more more plz!* 


	8. 9 Emotion

Emotion

Obi ran into the throne room, Naya in his arms, Sabé and Qui behind him. 

"What's wrong?" asked Obi. 

Padmé, masquerading as a handmaiden, turned and looked at him grimly."The Trade 

Federation has invaded Naboo. We must leave now." 

The handmaidens quickly moved around the decoy Queen. Qui, Obi, Panaka and two other guards moved to cover the handmaidens. 

"You stay with Sabé, okay Naya?" Obi told his daughter firmly. 

"Okay Daddy." she replied. 

Obi stood at the front with Qui and Panaka, and the party moved out. They took the side streets, avoiding droid patrols and taking little-used passageways to get to the space port. 

Once inside, they found the transports and pilots under guard. 

"I'll take care of the pilots, you get the transport." siad Qui. 

Obi nodded. He moved up towards the pilots, his blaster in one hand and vibroblade in the other. He swiftly cut off the droids heads, and yelled at the pilots to run. Meanwhile, Qui and Panaka had gotten the transport freed. Obi hopped on board, along with two of the pilots. 

The transport quickly cleared Naboo's atmosphere, then went into hyperspace. The transport had gotten past the Federation's defenses, but the ship had sustained heavy damage. 

"Where's the closeset inhabited planet?" asked Qui. 

"Tatooine. It's a few systems away, but it's the closest planet not under Federation rule." replied Obi. 

"Why is that?" asked the pilot. 

"Because it's ruled by the Hutts." responded Obi. 

"Oh." said the pilot. 

"We can't take the Queen there! The Hutts will kidnap her, and hand her over to the Federation anyways!" sputtered Panaka angrily. 

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Obi calmly. 

"I don't know, let's find another planet to land on!" said Panaka. 

"There are no other planets to land on. That's why we're going to Tatooine." said Obi, then turning to speak to the pilot. "Set a course for Tatooine." 

~*~ 

"Obi. Obi, wake up. We're almost to Tatooine." 

Obi woke up, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sabé. 

"Good morning." Sabé said, smiling softly. 

"Good morning to you too." said Obi groggily. He slid over on the bench he was sitting on, careful not to move Naya's head from his lap, and made room for Sabé to sit down. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, then they both spoke at the same time. 

"Sabé, I..." 

"Obi, will..." 

They both stopped, then pointed to each other to go first. This caused them both to laugh. Obi was then first to speak. 

"Sabé, I just wanted to say, well...I was wondering..." 

Sabé looked anxiously at him. "What Obi?" 

Obi loooked VERY uncomfortable. "Well, Sabé, I..." 

Obi was interrupted by Qui, Panaka and the Queen entering the room. 

"Have we interrupted something important here?" said Qui, raising an eyebrow when he saw how close Obi and Sabé were to touching noses. 

Obi and Sabé quickly moved apart. "No, no. We were just, uh, just discussing the engine trouble, yes, there's alot of damage!" said Obi quickly. 

"I see..." said Qui, a small smile on his lips. "If Sabé and Obi are done discussing the 'engines', we'll move on. We will be arriving at Tatooine in five minutes. I will be going to the main city, Mos Espa, to search for the needed parts. Obi-Wan and Sabé will accompany me. Any objections?" 

"Yes." said Obi. "I want to take Naya with me." 

"Naya? Mos Espa is a dangerous place, Obi-Wan, do you really wish to take your daughter there?" asked Qui. 

"I do admit, I don't want her to be in danger, but I want her to stay with me. Too many times have I left my loved ones, only to return and find them hurt, or dead." replied Obi. 

"Very well. We depart in five minutes." 

*~*

Obi, Naya and Sabé waited for Qui outside the transport. Sabé and Naya were playing in the sand, writing messages with their fingers. Obi walked over to see what Naya had drawn. 

"I...luv..my..dad." read out Obi. "I love you too, Naya." Obi scooped up his daughter into his arms, tickling her until she was almost crying with laughter. It was at that moment that Qui exited the ship, followed by someone else. 

"Padmé?!" said Sabé, astounded. "Panaka let you come?" 

Padmé laughed at her friend's surprise. "Yes, after I threatened him!" 

Sabé smiled, then fell into step with Padmé. Obi was walking up ahead, discussing something with Qui. Naya was holding her father's hand, but then decided to go walk with Sabé and Padmé. 

"They're boring." said Naya, causing Padmé and Sabé to laugh. 

"Sometimes, they are." said Sabé. 

Naya turned to look at Sabé. "You like my dad, don't you?" she asked bluntly. 

Sabé turned beet red. Padmé covered her smile with her hand. 

"Is it that obvious?" asked the clearly embarassed handmaiden. 

"No. Not really. It's just that sometimes, when I want to, I can read people's minds." said Naya. 

Sabé looked relieved. "Naya, you are very strong in the Force, just like your father was, is." 

"Oh." replied Naya. There was a slience then, the only sounds were their footsteps in the sand and the faint mumbling of Obi and Qui's conversation. 

"He likes you too." said Naya softly. 

Sabé drew in a sharp breath. It was a few moments before she could speak again. "He..He does?" 

Naya looked straight at her, and for a few moments, she looked older than six years old. "Whenever he sees you, he stops what he's doing and just looks at you. And when you talk to him, he always gets nervous. I guess you just don't see it." With those words, Naya skipped off to go see her father. 

"I never knew..." said Sabé. 

Padmé smiled at her friend. "Isn't that what love's all about?" 

*well, that's my newest chapter, I hope that you liked it. more to come soon.*


	9. 10 Destiny

The group of five walked into the outskirts of Mos Espa. There were many different creatures and many different stores. Naya had never seen anything like it, not even the time she went to Coruscant with her father.  
  
"Pretty neat, isn't it Naya?" asked Obi.  
  
Naya's head swiveled in all directions. "Look at all the different people!" she exclaimed.  
  
Obi smiled at his daughter's awe. "There are alot of them, aren't there? But you have to stay close to me because not all of them are kind people, alright Naya?"  
  
"Ok Dad. Hey, can I sit on your shoulders?!" she asked.  
  
"Sure." he answered, picking her up and putting her up on his shoulders.  
  
"Wow! I can see everything!" Naya said happily.  
  
They continued to walk around Mos Espa, trying to find a store with the parts that they needed. Finally they came to a store that supplied parts. It had a broken sign, the only letters visible were W TTO'S P R TS.  
  
"I think it says something parts. Let's go check it out." said Qui.  
  
They entered the shop to find a Toydarian inside. Qui showed him the holo of the transport, then asked if the Toydarian had the parts they needed.  
  
"Ah yes. Me thinks my shop is the only with the parts you seek. But it will cost you." said the Toydarian, Watto.  
  
"We have 20,000 Rebublic credits." answered Qui.  
  
"Rebublic! That is worth nothing to me. No money, no parts."  
  
"I have Gamerian Satels. Would that be worth anything to you?" inquired Obi.  
  
"Satels." mumbled Watto. "Yes, Satels are of value to me. I do buisness with that system quite often. It will cost you, umm, 10,000 Satels."  
  
"10,000!!! That's outreageous!!" roared Obi. "5,000, and no higher."  
  
"8,000."  
  
"6,000"  
  
"7,000"  
  
"Fine." mumbled Obi. "No money until I inspect the parts."  
  
"Very well." said Watto.  
  
Obi put Naya down on the ground, and asked her to stay with Padmé and Sabé while Obi and Qui inspected the parts.  
  
"Ok Daddy." she responded.  
  
Meanwhile, Watto had called in one of his slaves to watch the shop while he was in the back. Watto spoke to the young, human boy in Huttese, then led Obi and Qui to back yard.  
  
Padmé and Sabé were walking around the room as Naya went to talk to the young boy.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Naya.  
  
The boy turned to face her. "Anakin Skywalker. What's yours?"  
  
"Naya Kenobi." she answered. "Are you a slave?"  
  
The boy looked sad for a moment. "Yes. But one day i'm going to leave here with my mom! I'm a pilot, and i'm going to fly us away from here."  
  
"What about your dad?" asked Naya.  
  
"I don't have one." Anakin replied.  
  
"Oh. Then you're kinda like me! I never knew my mother."she said  
  
"What are their names?" asked Anakin, pointing to Sabé and Padmé, who were imersed in their own conversation.  
  
"Padmé and Sabé. They're my friends."  
  
"They're very pretty." mumbled Anakin, just as Obi, Qui and Watto reappeared.  
  
"The boy will help you with your parts. Ani, help these men bring these parts to their ship. Then you can go home for the day."  
  
Anakin ran over to wear the parts were stacked, then helped Obi and Qui carry them. They were no sooner a street down from Watto's shop when a sandstorm started up.  
  
"We'll never make it back to the ship in time!" exclaimed Sabé.  
  
"I know! You can come to my house. Then after the storm's done, i'll help you bring the parts to your ship." said Anakin.  
  
Qui looked at Obi. "We really don't have choice." said Obi. So the group turned around and headed towards Anakin Skywalker's home.  
  
*More later. R&R please.* 


	10. 11 Future

The storm had grown fierce once they had reached the slaves' part of the city. All the buildings looked near alike; none taller then two stories. 

"It's very different from Coruscant!" Qui tried to say, fighting against the howl of the wind and the flying dust. 

"Very!" responded Obi. 

They walked single file, Qui in front with Anakin. Obi had Naya wrapped up in his cloak and was carrying her. Sabé and Padmé were in between Obi and Qui, trying to get as much shelter as possible from the flying sand. 

They soon reached a small home, which Anakin indicated as his own. He opened the door, and the group followed him in. The door wooshed shut behind Obi, cutting off the sounds of the storm. They all had to yawn several times for their ears had grown used to the deafing howl outside. 

An older woman emerged from farther inside the house. Her expression was one of surprise, which was to be expected upon finding five strangers in your own home. 

"Hi mom!" chirped Anakin. "These are my friends, Naya, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Padmé and Sabé." 

"Uh...hello" the woman said softly. 

Qui noticed how uncomfortable the woman was. "I'm sorry for intruding. Your son was helping us with some of our parts when a sandstorm arose. He was kind enough to offer us shelter." 

Meanwhile, Anakin was talking excitedly to Naya. "Come on, I'll show you the droid I built!" He grabbed her hand and led her into his room. 

Obi, Padmé and Sabé were still standing at the door, wondering what they should do. 

"Oh, dear me!" exclaimed the woman. "I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners! My name is 

Shmi Skywalker. Please, come in. I'm sorry I was a bit cold, my son is always bringing home the oddest things, and people. He can be very impulsive at times, but he just wants to help. That's a rare thing these days." 

"That it is." replied Qui sadly. 

She led them to the kitchen, where she motioned for them to sit down. 

"Are any of you thisty?" 

"Just some water for Sabé and I, please." said Padmé. "I don't really know about Obi and 

Qui, though." 

"Water for us as well." added Obi. 

After she had got them some water and gone to check on Ani and Naya, she came back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. 

"So where are you all from?" 

"Sabé, Padmé and I are from Naboo. Qui-Gon is from Coruscant." replied Obi. 

"Wow. I've never been to either of those places. I guess that's the life you get for being a slave." she said sadly. 

"I actually wanted to talk to you, Anakin's mother about that. You see, I'm a Jedi." said Qui. 

"A Jedi!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "What does that have to do with Ani?" 

"You see Shmi, your son is very gifted. He has great potentiel to become a powerful Jedi. I would like to take him back to Coruscant with me to train him." 

"To train him?! Become a Jedi?!" Shmi was silent for a moment. "But how can you bring him with you? He is a slave. Watto will not give him up freely." 

"I know. That is why I wish to buy his freedom. Sadly, I only have enough to free him." 

Shmi was silent for a long while. Then she rose, obviously having come to a descion. 

"Very well. All I want is for Ani to have a good life. Could you promise me that? Promise me he'll have a better life that a slave's life?" 

"I give you my word as a Jedi." answered Qui. 

"Very well. I'll go tell Ani. It would be best if left immediatly. Usually, one sandstorm is followed by another." Shmi turned and headed to Anakin's bedroom, bringing wonderful news. 

Until then, Obi, Sabé and Padmé had been quiet. Then Obi spoke up. 

"Are you sure that this is such a good idea?" 

"I am positive. Now go and get Naya, the storm is almost over and we will be leaving soon. The sooner we can get to Coruscant, the better." 

*Don't forget to R&R please.*


	11. 12 Jedi

Once Anakin had said his goodbyes, the group was off. The sandstorm was just ending, but the far off howling of another one approached. Naya rode piggyback on her father's shoulders. Padmé spoke softly among themselves, as Qui walked in front with Ani.  
  
"Daddy, are you angry at Mr. Qui-gon?"  
  
"No, not at all Naya. Daddy's just a little confused right now."  
  
"Why are you confused?"  
  
"Well, do you remember when I told you that I had gone to the Jedi Temple when I was two?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, two years old is usually the oldest a child can be sent to the Temple. Anakin is nine years old, and Qui-Gon wants to train him."  
  
"Well, that's not fair! If all the other children can only go before they're two years old, how come Ani can go when he's almost ten?"  
  
Obi smiled slightly to himself. That's exactly how he felt, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "Naya, sweetheart, sometimes life just isn't fair. We just have to learn to go along with it."  
  
"I still don't think it's fair!"  
  
"Ah, and what do you think of this?"  
  
He swung her down off his shoulders, and tickled her sides until she screamed happily.  
  
"Stop it Dad, stop it!" she giggled.  
  
Obi laughed with her, then put her down on the ground. She grabbed his hand and skipped alongside of him.  
  
"Where are we going next Daddy?"  
  
"We're going to Coruscant, to see the Chancellor and the Senate. Padmé is going to try and ask the Senate for help."  
  
"Are we going to go to the Jedi Temple Daddy?"  
  
Obi was quiet for a moment, his modd turning serious. "Yes, we are Naya, and that brings up something that I wanted to ask you about. Would you like to be a Jedi?"  
  
Naya looked up at her father, to see if he was serious or not. One look at his expression confirmed that for her. "With all my heart Daddy, but I'm too old now."  
  
"You may not be. You see, you have higher midi-chlorians than me. And I have the second highest score than any Jedi. I'm going to ask the Council to train you, if that's what you want."  
  
"Yes Dad, I want to be a Jedi." 


	12. 13 Reunions and descisons

The sleek transport gently landed on to the platform. Obi, Qui, Naya and Anakin disembarked. They had parted with the Queen and her enturage earlier; they had to prepare for their meeting with the Senate. Obi had headed to the Jedi Temple with Qui and Anakin. It was to be his first time back since that fateful day eleven years ago. Qui walked in front, with Obi, Naya and Anakin walking behind. Two Jedi walked towards them, their robes swishing in the light breeze. As they drew closer, Obi was suprised to see that he reconized them.  
  
"Bant!" he cried out with joy. He ran foward, swooping up his oldest friend in a hug.  
  
"Obi?! Is it really you?!" she cried out excitedly, hugging him in return. They parted quickly, realizing that it wasn't really the time for a reunion.  
  
"Master Jinn. You have returned, with some new friends." said Master Windu.  
  
"Yes old friend. Two new, one old."  
  
Mace scrutinized Obi carefully, before coming to a conclusion. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?! Is it really you?"  
  
Obi smiled slightly. "Yes, it is I."  
  
"It is good to see you again. Has time been good to you?"  
  
"As much as can be expected. I'd like you to meet someone." Obi montioned Naya foward. "This is my daughter, Naya."  
  
Mace bent down and shook the little girl's hand. Naya smiled brightly at him, and suprisingly, Mace returned it.  
  
"And who are you, young man?" he asked Anakin.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, sir." replied Anakin.  
  
"I see. Well, Knight Bant will see to your accomadations while I speak to Master Jinn. It was a pleasure meeting you all."  
  
*~*  
  
Both Anakin and Naya's heads moved in all directions as they walked through the temple. Their innocent awe brought smiles to Obi and Bant's faces. They talked quietly as they walked through the Temple.  
  
"I missed you alot Bant." said Obi quietly.  
  
"I've missed as well, Obi. Not a day goes by without a thought of you. When I walk past the room of a Thousand Fountains, I can't help but think of all the adventures we had in there." replied Bant.  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, a chance for thoughts of a happier time.  
  
Bant looked over at Naya and smiled. "She's very beautiful. I can see where she got her eyes from."  
  
Obi chuckled softly. "Yes, but that's about the only thing she got from me. The rest is from her mother."  
  
"Where is her mother?" asked Bant.  
  
Obi looked sorrowfully down at the floor. "She passed away when Naya was born."  
  
Bant touched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry." Obi smiled at her. "It's ok. It was six years ago."  
  
Bant opened her mouth to say something else, but Naya interrupted. "Dad!" she called out. "Come here!"  
  
Obi flashed a quick smile at Bant. "Sorry! Fatherhood calls!" he said, jogging over to his daughter.  
  
*~*  
  
"Absolutely not." said Mace adamently.  
  
"Please Mace, he has potentiel. Give the boy a chance." pleaded Qui.  
  
"Qui-Gon. You are my dearest friend. I would do anything for you, but not this. The boy is too old. He can not be trained."  
  
"But there have been cases where gifted children are brought in past the acceptance age." Qui protested.  
  
"Yes, but not at nine years of age! He is too old."  
  
Qui sulked for a moment. "What about Naya? Is she too old?"  
  
Mace was very quiet for a moment. "This is something I do not know. She is almost six standard years, but we hae accepted initiates as old as seven. That most the most extreme case we have ever encountered, and even that was three hundred years ago. She does have very high midiclhorians though. Even higher then her father, and he was one of the most talented initiates the Temple has ever trained. It will be the descion of the Council. We will vote tomorrow, at 09:00."  
  
*R&R please. My life depends on it!!!* 


	13. 14 Epilogue

The council room was bright and silent. The Masters sat stoic in their chairs, gazing at the four figures in the middle. They were mentally comnuicating their verdicts on whether Anakin and Naya would be trained. Anakin and Naya nervously moved from foot to foot, their anxiety very apparent. Obi gave his daughter's hand a quick squeeze. She looked up nervously, as he smiled at her. 

//Everything will be fine, Naya. Your anxiety only makes it worse.// he projected at her. It seemed to help. He felt her calm down slightly, just as Yoda spoke. 

"Come to a descision we have." the ancient Master spoke. "Trained, Skywalker will be. Master Jinn?" 

Qui moved foward. "Yes Master Yoda?" 

"The boy, you will train. Teach him the ways of the Force, you will." 

"Yes Master." Qui-Gon replied, a slight bit of happiness in his tone. Anakin, meanwhile, had a big smile on his face. He was obviously very happy. 

"And what of Naya?" prodded Obi. 

"She will be trained as well." answered Mace. "It is the unaimous agreement of the Council that these children will have a great impact on the galaxy, whether it be for good or bad. We have opted to train them in the Light of the Force, so that when the time comes, they will fight evil, and not be a part of it. You are dismissed." 

The group of four turned around and headed for the door, but Qui was called back. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"On a mission, you will go."spoke Yoda once again. "The Queen, needs you she does. It is the will of the Force. You will take your new Padawan, and Obi-Wan Kenobi with you. Initiate Kenobi will accompy you as well. Go now." 

*Well, that was it. That's the end of For Those Who Walk Another Path. No, don't fret, i'm not ending it there. There will be another three stories, with around the same number of chappys. So please, look out for the next story in this series, A Fork In The Road.*


End file.
